


azgeda's conductor.

by bratmobile



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Making Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratmobile/pseuds/bratmobile
Summary: Moans would engulf the room, dirty talk wouldn't be held back.His tongue already coated in flames as he spoke, "Moan my name louder. Let the others know that the king owns you."





	azgeda's conductor.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason its like I get off writers block at the early hours of the morning its weird  
> Anyways enjoy!!!!!!

Oh my sweet, sweet king.  
There was a sarcastic way about him that drew others to his aura. His looks did nothing else but hypnotize others.   
Yet, chiseled jaws, bedroom eyes, and a suave persona wasn't the only thing that dragged people into him.  
It was the wisdom he carried on his back.  
His dependence didn't lie on his convential attractiveness. His talented fighting also brought him easily above others.  
Smooth hits and kicks, reflexes were sharp. He moved his blade so smoothly he almost mimicked a conductor.   
When both hands held a blade, they floated amongst each other.   
Swift. Swoosh.  
The air could barely process his orchestral-like movement.   
Forces of nature bowed before his swords.  
Truly a man of many talents.  
Nothing was lackluster when it came to getting Roan in bed.   
He was extremely dominant, yet he didn't deny his own pleasure and weakness when it came to it. Pun intended.  
When he would enter you, it would stretch you. You could feel the soreness building up. He was on fire as he would thrust deep into you.   
Eye contact was a must during sexual interactions with the king.   
As he slammed inside of you, hands clutching yours above your head. You couldn't grab at him, or dig your fingers into his hips to beg him to go faster without opening your mouth at all.  
Moans would engulf the room, dirty talk wouldn't be held back. His tongue already coated in flames as he spoke, "Moan my name louder. Let the others know that the king owns you."   
You didn't have a problem with obeying his words, moans laced over your attempt at talking. "Oh God, Roan. Please-"  
Suddenly, your throat would spark with even louder groans. His name would repeatedly spill off of your tongue, over and over till it became such a dull word.   
Give me all of you.  
Give me brutal love.  
You'd know when he started to become undone. Thrusts would become sloppy, but his hand that would be holding your wrist would slip down to brush against your clit. You'd feel the sudden wave of pleasure burn through your core. Your hips would thrust up against his hand and pelvic bone.   
The sensation would maximize by ten as the contact of his member and your g-spot would already forge its way to your orgasm.   
A repeated pattern would pursue against your clit. Rubbing it till you felt the spasms slowly rising up.   
His head would burrow itself in your neck, brown locks tickling against your cheek. A nibble would engage on your shoulder, soft bites leaving territory marks for others to see. His abs would press against your stomach, the hard muscle sending a chill down your chest.   
"Cum in me, please. I want all of you." You'd moan it directly into his ear, lust pouring itself dry all over your tone.   
You can feel the smile tugging on his lips as he kept his head hidden on your collarbone.   
You knew exactly what turned him on, marking, dominance, pining. The man was a conductor during this classical masterpiece. His talented fingers going faster and faster with each of his sloppy thrusts.   
You became a choir of moans, letting all of the pleasure out of your mouth. You cared less about what everyone heard. Maybe even deep inside of your heart, you hoped they had. Hoped they could take the place of the king, or even take your place.   
Praying for jealousy as his name rolled off your tongue continuously.   
Finally, God, finally you came. You've been waiting for this moment. Spasms pursued through your hips, legs shaking with the hard orgasm.   
Shortly after, he'd spill his seed inside of you. Eye contact never broke after the both of you came.   
Short breaths would warm your faces, you can feel your face heating up, blushing more than ever. Even with all the times the both of you have slept together, the blushing would never stop.  
"I love you."   
It was a stern commitment to the relationship.  
An 'I love you' put the stamp of approval on how engaged the both of you were.   
He had this glossy look in his eyes, it looked so beautiful in the low lighting that the fire gave off.   
"And I love you." No hesitation in your dedicated reply. Because you did, you loved him, the king of Azgeda.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 am got me doing so good deeds, thank yoooou for reading


End file.
